


Injustice 2 Fatalities

by ilovepencils



Category: Aquaman - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Fatalities, Fatality, Gore, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepencils/pseuds/ilovepencils
Summary: What if Injustice 2 had Fatalities?Will It will not make any sense, But who care each chapter a character from the game will get 2 Fatality, 1 Animality, and 1 Friendship.There will be gore blood and friendship.





	1. Batman

**Author's Note:**

> I think Injustice 2 should have Fatalities, The Injustice world is brutal.
> 
> In this Fanfic, Wait is that count as fanfic?
> 
> There are so many characters here I don't know that will, So I'll do the characters I know first and may never do the characters I don't,
> 
> Each character will have 2 Fatality, 1 Animality, and 1 Friendship.
> 
> Let's start with batman, Ok batman doesn't kill but, Fuck it that is my Fanfic.

-*-*-*-*-*-[ **Fatality 1** ]-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Batman takes a small Test tube with a yellow liquid on it out of his belt, Then throw it against his opponent, the liquid cover the opponent up and a herd of bats attack and eat him piece by piece.  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-[ **Animality** ]-*-*-*-*-*-  
   
Batman turns into a giant brown bat, then grab the opponent from his shoulders and raise him to his own face, then slowly open his mouth and take a deep bite from his opponent nick, and slowly the face of the opponent get thinner and thinner until he becomes a dry face.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-[ **Fatality 2** ]-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Batman call his brother eye satellite, then the satellite shoot laser from the sky, then a huge beam of red light hit the opponent making a pillar of red light, the opponent scream of agony and raise his hand asking for mercy, then get out of the pillar burning and you can see him becoming a skeleton and fall.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-[ **Friendship** ]-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Batman gave the opponent an uppercut, then call his batmobile, he ride the car and then the opponent land in the car and batman leave.  
  
Black screen with this text [After few hours]  
  
Batman in his Batmobile and the opponent setting near him sleeping, "Wake up" said batman.  
  
The opponent wakes up not knowing what happened.  
  
"You go here." said batman then push a bottom, then the opponent chair lunch out of the car, and the opponent land with a parachute to a beach, where he set on a beach chair and get nice drink from a girl in a bikini.   
  
Zoom out and we sees, "WAYNE RESORT: Relax and rethink your life".


	2. Aquaman

-*-*-*-*-*-[ **Fatality 1** ]-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aquaman punches the opponent so hard he transfers to another screen, Next screen is the ocean surface and a shark jumps to eat him, thin an orca jump and eat the shark, then a giant octopus grabs the orca and eats it.  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-[ **Animality** ]-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Let me show you the real me," said Aquaman, then the screen go totally dark, then Aquaman turn into giant monster that has a face with octopus arms, The opponent look at horror to the monster, "He live, He live," said the opponent that laugh with insanity in his eyes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-[ **Fatality 2** ]-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aquaman walk away and throw his trident spinning like a hurricane to his opponent stomach, The trident hit him so hard and make a big hole in his stomach, then the camera show Aquaman through the hole.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-[ **Friendship** ]-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aquaman lay his right arm over his opponent shoulder, "You know, that was a good fight, let's go the drink on me".  
  
Next scene the opponent setting with five sexy mermaids drinking in a fancy bar under the sea.  
  
[If the opponent is a female]  
  
five sexy males mermaids drinking in a fancy bar under the sea.


	3. Atrocitus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "bwolf95" I stopped for a long time but I back, I'll make more soon.

_**-*-*-*-*-*-[Fatality 1]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Atrocitus make giant blender, then take the opponent with his ring and put him in the blender, Then Dex-starr hit the power button, the opponent gets crashed and turn into Ground meat.  
  
Atrocitus serve the meat to his cat and Dex-starr start eating it while Atrocitus look at his cute cat  
  
 ** _-*-*-*-*-*-[Animality]-*-*-*-*-*-_**  
  
Atrocitus turn into giant Ox, then pick the opponent with his mouth and throw him in the air, the let him land on his right horn to make a big hole in his belly then shake his head to make him fall off.  
  
 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-[Fatality 2]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Atrocitus throw up blood from his mouth under the opponent feet, and slowly the acid blood melting the opponent from the feet to the head.  
  
 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-[Friendship]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Atrocitus make a sword to cut the opponent nice but before he does that Dex-starr stops him and look at the opponent with love (So cute) and gave him a mice to eat it.  
  
The opponent shakes his head refusing the gift.  
  
"EAT IT Or DIE" Atrocitus with a threatening voice.  
  
The opponent eats the mice.


	4. Cyborg

_**-*-*-*-*-*-[Fatality 1]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Cyborg put the opponent in big metal football, then run to it and kick the ball into the air so high, then he push a bottom in her arm so the ball explodes and make big firework.  
  
 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-[Animality]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Cyborg Turn into "WowWee CHiP Robot", then open his mouth that has a small gun, then two Gatling gun from the sides, then small rocket from his back, and finally chainsaw from his chest.  
  
The opponent looks at him with horror and runs away, but the Robodog run after lunch everything on him.  
  
 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-[Fatality 2]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Cyborg turns his right arms into a big drill and charge to the opponent and makes a hole in his belly.  
  
 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-[Friendship]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Cyborg gave his opponent a Gameboy and a link cable, then start playing with each other.


	5. Wonder Woman

_**-*-*-*-*-*-[Fatality 1]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Wonder Woman takes her lasso and wrap it around her opponent, then pull it fast to make him spin so fast then toke her sword and stab him so he turns into pieces.  
  
 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-[Animality]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Wonder Woman turns into a Hydra and wrap one of her snakes into the opponent body and crash him tell he explode.  
  
 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-[Fatality 2]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Wonder Woman takes her sword and cut the opponent arms, then the legs then the head and finally cut the body into two pieces.  
  
 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-[Friendship]-*-*-*-*-*-**_  
  
Wonder Woman goes behind her opponent and pushes him to fall on his chest the set on him.   
  
(Dark screen) the opponent scream of pain.  
  
Then we see her gave him a massage while the opponent enjoying his time.


	6. Scarecrow

**-*-*-*-*-*-[Fatality 1]-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
Scarecrow turn into the opponent and do the Fatality 1 or 2 of that opponent (Randomly).   
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-[Animality]-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
Scarecrow turn into a goat that on fire and jumps at the opponent and burns him, and while he is on the grown screaming the goat start eating him.   
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-[Fatality 2]-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
Scarecrow Turn into the opponent mother, and when the opponent tries to huge her she stabs him in the heart and turns slowly to the devil while the opponent looks at her and die.

 _(Each mother look different)_   
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-[Friendship]-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
Scarecrow grab the opponent and teleport with him to the movie theater, and both set there together watch a movie, and Scarecrow his popcorn, outside the theater there is a sign "A Nightmare on Elm Street Marathon".

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make 3 Fatality for each character but I was thinking that will be so much work.  
> I was thinking that Friendship is the best way to end each chapter, You know on a high note.  
> Babality and Brutality are not here because Brutality Is just so many hits and Babality is the opponent turn into a baby, Nothing to do with it.  
> If there a character you want me to gave Fatalities to make a comment.  
> When I done with the game characters I may do few Imagery DLC characters, you know the one not in the game or in real DLC, Classic villains like Toysman and Mirror Master is the thing I want to do.


End file.
